


Christmas in Cardiff

by Markov_Debris



Series: Awaiting Universe [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Ianto Harkness-Jones insists that he and Jack return to Cardiff in December but what is he planning so mysteriously





	Christmas in Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Stockholm Syndrome in my Awaiting Universe but you don't have to read that to enjoy this. 
> 
> This was written as a Christmas treat and posted on LiveJournal on Christmas Eve.

Despite the fact that they owned a tropical island, it surprised Jack that Ianto insisted on returning to Cardiff at the beginning of December.

They had spent the whole of August on their island, despite the fact that it was winter and rained most of the time.  They had cruised around the world in June, July, September, October and November but for December they returned to Cardiff.

Jack’s uncertainty regarding his husband’s behaviour was not helped by Ianto’s being mysterious.  Not even his careful sexual torture would reveal the secrets in the Welshman’s keep.

It was made even more irritating by discovering that some of the rooms in their large house were suddenly out of bounds.

“You will just have to wait and see,” Ianto told him as he guarded one such door with his body.

“Look I’m sure that Gwen would be pleased to see you.  Why don’t you catch up with the world of Torchwood for a while and keep out from underfoot.”

Jack knew a deliberate attempt to distract when it purred from Ianto’s lips.  When he had left Torchwood to focus on a life with his husband he never intended to go back.

Oh, he occasionally helped out if they needed advice, or had a problem he was ideal for, but always with Ianto’s permission and promise to keep well away from them himself.  In the months since their marriage he had watched his husband blossom in his new freedom every day, Jack never wanted that to fade.

The Immortal tried to up the ante in persuading Ianto to let him see what he was hiding.  Jack ended up heading to the Hub none the wiser concerning the Welshman’s plans, but sexually satisfied.

When he appeared, it was not to the warm friendly greeting he expected.  Instead he found Gwen stressed and irritable.

The Rift it seemed had begun to play up and despite the excellence of her new team, it meant that she had no chance to go Christmas shopping for Rhys’ gift.  Jack volunteered his services as a temporary replacement while she sorted out such an important task.

Gwen didn’t notice the sudden daze her ex-boss was in, she just checked it would be okay with Ianto and gratefully accepted his help.  She made sure he and the team was fully briefed and was out of the Hub in a flash.

It was the words ‘Christmas shopping’ that caused Jack such consternation.  Christmas was one of those things that he knew was important to Ianto, but had kind of got forgotten in their hectic, alien hunter lifestyle.

Last Christmas they had been on the run and it passed them by without really being noticed by either of them.   That ordeal was behind them and the future was worth a thousand celebrations.

All Ianto’s secrecy, his choice of returning to Cardiff now made sense.  He was obviously preparing something and he wanted to be near his family, their family.

A new panic rose in Jack as the words ‘Christmas Shopping’ came back to haunt him again.  Ianto had been buying things from all over the world while they cruised, he was a master of generosity as well as distraction, he had been buying gifts.

That meant that he should really get a gift for Ianto.  While he took care of Torchwood for Gwen, his mind filtered though the various things he could possibly get his fabulous husband.

Ianto was always difficult to get something for and this year Jack didn’t want to buy any sex toys.  This was his new husband and he wanted to prove how much he meant, and a novelty cock ring and vibrator wouldn’t do it.

He also wasn’t at the clothes buying stage in a marriage yet, even though he considered buying Ianto a new suit he didn’t want to be the cliché of getting clothes because he couldn’t think of anything.

Jack was definitely going to buy his husband an exquisitely expensive, but understatedly tasteful, set of cufflinks and tie pin.  That though was a gift for the morning, he wanted something else to give Ianto after lunch.

In typical Captain Harkness style he spotted the perfect gift while chasing an alien through a shopping centre.  He was so distracted noting down the details of where to buy the gift that the creature got the jump on him, but Gwen’s team were with him and it was easily subdued.

Christmas Day arrived and Ianto was filled with an excitement that Jack found deliciously infectious.  They began the day with enthusiastic love making, then breakfast before the Immortal gave his husband the cufflinks and tie pin and they were received with more passionate sex.

They showered, dressed and Ianto immediately disappeared into their huge kitchen.  He re-emerged and hour later to give Jack instructions to open the door and send everyone into the lounge.

The lounge was one of the rooms he had been banned from for most of the month.  The temptation to sneak in there as soon as Ianto retreated to the kitchen was halted by the doorbell sounding.

It was Rhiannon and her family.  Ianto’s sister immediately made a beeline for the kitchen while Jack showed Johnny and the children into the lounge.

The room was decorated to tasteful Christmas perfection and there was even a few games for the children to play with and a selection of DVD’s to watch.  As David and Mica instantly became engrossed in the entertainment their Uncle was providing, Johnny began enthusiastically chatting more than Jack was prepared for.

Relief came with the sound of the doorbell which heralded the arrival of Gwen and Rhys.  Like Rhiannon, the Welshman headed straight for the kitchen carrying a bag.

“Hi Jack,” Gwen said in the doorway then after a pause asked.  “Do you know what’s going on?  Rhys has been secretive all month.  I wasn’t expecting to come here today.”

“I suspect a conspiracy of husbands,” Jack answered and ushered her into the lounge where Johnny immediately began to bend Gwen’s ear on all the preparations that Rhiannon had been helping Ianto with.

When Martha and her family, husband included, turned up, Jack suddenly wondered if his gift was going to be good enough.  They came laden with gifts and Francine joined the conspirators in the kitchen.

Mickey, Sarah Jane and Luke arrived next.  They too had gifts but also drinks, alcoholic and soft which Sarah Jane took into the kitchen while Jack ushered the others into the lounge.

Just before One, Ianto began put his head around the door and did a quick head count.  His eyes then returned to Martha who gave him a reassuring smile which was acknowledged before he disappeared again.

The reason for this curious behaviour was explained a few minutes later by the familiar sound of trumpeting engines.  It was coming from the box room and Jack, Martha and Sarah Jane raced upstairs to meet the final guest.

The Doctor appeared wearing a Santa Claus hat and carrying a sack of gifts of his own.  The ex-companions greeted him enthusiastically and he beamed.

With the Time Lord’s arrival, Ianto announced that dinner was served.  They all went into the dining room where they found the same tasteful decorations as were in the lounge and a huge roast turkey with all the trimmings and vegetarian options.

They laughed and joked while the time travellers all told stories of the places they had seen, all suitable for their young audience.  Gwen, Luke and Ianto then added a tale or two of things they had seen on earth.

Johnny didn’t seem to want to be outdone in the story telling, he told one about some of his mates which was unfortunately one of the funniest.  Rhiannon didn’t seem bothered but Ianto needed the reassurance that no one minded his brother-in-law’s ways to calm his nerves.

After dinner those that knew each other well exchanged gifts.  Ianto, as host, seemed to think that it was his duty to give everyone a gift from him and Jack.

Jack’s nervousness suddenly shot through the roof.  He hadn’t expected all these wonderful people to be there when he gave his gift.

Ianto’s own present to him was scuba diving lessons and gear.  While Jack knew how to scuba dive he had begun to like having official certificates proving it and these lessons were for the Welshman too, this was something the Immortal had wanted to share for ages.

Ianto carefully unwrapped the large gift in that painstakingly methodical manner of his.  Everyone was staring, wanting to know what the Immortal sex god was giving to his husband.

No one expected the gift to be a toasted sandwich maker.

It was one of those things Ianto had never gotten around to buying a new one of.  He had had one at University but it had been thrown away when he moved in with Lisa.

One night, in the early stages of their relationship, Ianto had told Jack that he missed not having one.  His enthusiasm to get a new one increased when his lover had told him that he’d never had a proper toasted sandwich.

Ianto had a nostalgic fondness of toasted sandwiches and Jack had wanted to share it.  Alas Torchwood business meant that shopping for a toasted sandwich maker was not possible.

All the guests except Rhys, Rhiannon and Johnny stared at Jack in shock.  Those three were all nostalgically thinking of good times involving precisely toasted bread with delicious warm fillings.

Ianto looked at his gift then at his husband and smiled.  He then pulled Jack down into a huge hug and kiss to a chorus of happy laughter.

It was the most wonderful Christmas of Jack’s life.  All his friends, his extended family surrounding them and no emergencies.

It was a great day, second only to his wedding day, he didn’t think any day would ever compare to the day Ianto became his.

It was sad when they all had to depart but they were all happy too.  Ianto had arranged hotels for the Martha’s family and the Smiths and the Doctor had his TARDIS which meant he could sneak off while everyone was saying goodbye.

“Did you enjoy today?” Ianto asked Jack when they were all gone.

“If was wonderful,” Jack replied unable to stop touching and staring at the man who gave him such joy.

“I’m glad.  I do have another gift for my good Little Captain,” Ianto said with a shy smile.

The gift was in the bedroom and required no clothes in its use.  Jack made sure the Little Captain told Ianto Harkness-Jones how much he was loved.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> For those reading the Awaiting Universe I will be posting the next story, A Favour for a Friend shortly, hopefully in it your questions will be answered.  
> For those interested in the history of my work, this story was written and posted before End of Time was broadcast. That is why Martha is with Tom, as that is who we all assumed she had married when she was on her honeymoon during Children of Earth.


End file.
